What we all wanted
by iloveRKOx
Summary: what happens when you can't have children of you own, what are your options?


_Okay everyone I thought I'd start another story? Why not huh? I'll update the ones I have soon I just need people to review some of them, like "Family Remains" and "keep running" I need to know that if this is a good thing or if I'm just wasting my time? Please review this one_

* * *

><p>"I honestly hate you right now!" Mickie yelled at her husband of three-years "what did I do?" "You got me in this spot, you wanted a kid so badly" she let out a yell of pain "hey so did you!" "whatever" she gave him a look "get me to the hospital now!" she held onto his hand tight, he tried to remove it after a few seconds he got it loose and held it "damn women you hurt" she stared at him again "If you do not get me to the hospital in the next five minutes your hand won't be the only thing hurting" she smirked threw the pain before holding onto her stomach and breathing heavily. Randy was playing on the floor with his three-year old son Nathan "daddy look" Nathan was standing beside the arm chair and was trying to climb it "buddy, your going to hurt yourself" randy got up and walked towards him "no I'm not daddy look" he tried again but then fell, he looked at Randy who was walking towards him and started to cry "it's okay" Randy picked him up and held him "I got you" he held onto him and started bouncing him up and down Nathan still cried as Eve, Randy's wife walked in "Randy what did you do to my boy?" she took Nathan from his arms and held him in hers "mommy I fell down" he held onto his arm "aww baby, you okay?" she kissed his arm as he nodded. Randy left the room to answer the phone that was ringing. "mommy where daddy?' "he'll be back baby" she put him down and messed his hair up a few seconds later Randy walked back in and sat down with a sigh Eve looked up and walked over to him "babe what's wrong?" she sat on his lap "nothing, Mickie's in labor and Ted's freaking out" Eve jumped up "we need to go now" Nathan looked up "where momma?" Mike was trying to comfort his wife of 4months "Nat, it'll be okay" he hugged her "no it won't and you know it!" she let out some more teas and started to wipe them away "baby, come on we'll keep trying" "what's the use? We both know that I can't get pregnant" Mike sighed as he took his wife's hand and kissed it softly "Nat, you never know if we keep trying God only know what will happen" she gave him a small smile "I guess your right" he nodded and hugged her "I'm always right" he smirked while she slapped his chest playfully "Mom?" Carly walked into her parent's bedroom "can one of you help me with my math homework?" Maryse looked at her husband and pointed at him "daddy will baby girl" "thanks for the sell out babe" Alex got out of bed and walked over to his six year old daughter "what are we doing tonight?" she handed him her book "division" Alex starched the back of his head "I'm good with division" "your not so good with other things either" Maryse got up and kissed Carly's head Alex looked at her and rolled his eyes Carly just stared at both of them "hello? Any of you care to help me?" they both laughed "okay honey come on daddy needs to think I'll help you" she smirked once again at Alex before walking out with Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>"John can you go grab Liam please?" Beth asked her husband as she was picking up Bridget their 4year old daughter the twin of Liam "sure thing hun" he walked up the stairs to his room Bridget was looking at Beth with a smile on her face "I love you mommy" she smiled again "I love you too baby" "I don't like Liam" she shook her head, Bridget always said she doesn't like Liam when the two ever gotten into a fight "did you and Liam get into another fight baby?" She nodded her head and looked away as she saw Liam walk in with John. John walked over to Bridget and picked her up "honey what's wrong?" "Nothing" "alright, come on we better get going" "where?" Beth asked as she got up from her seat "the hospital Mickie's having that baby"<p>

Everyone arrived at the hospital, Nathan was playing with the twins while Carly was sitting with Alex "Honey why don't you go play with the others?" "their babies dad, I'm 6" Randy shook his head when he heard Carly say that "just like her mother" Maryse gave him a look as all them turned their attention to the screaming that could be heard from down the hall "my does Micks have a yell" John laughed at the vipers comment "and what you thought Eve was a clam and nice about it?" Randy looked at his wife that was staring at him "yea baby, do you think this is all nice and fun for us? Not a chance in hell" again they heard the screams, then soon after heard soft quite cries coming from the room they all went silent. A few seconds later Ted came out smiling and taking off his gloves and head cap "finally that's over" Beth,Eve Nattie and Maryse came running up "what is it? Boy or girl?" he laughed and shook his head "hi to you three too.. and it's a boy" he smiled again "looks like she's out numbered again" everyone laughed "can we see her?" Beth said with a smile Ted nodded. Everyone walked into the room as Mickie looked up and smiled "hey guys" they all walked over to her and the new member of the Dibiase family "he's so cute Mick" John said with a smile across his face Randy came and looked over John's shoulder "looks like Ted…that poor boy" everyone but Ted laughed "so what'd you name him?" Mickie looked at Ted and smiled "I think Lucas Teddy Dibiase fits him perfectly" Ted kissed Mickie's head and smiled "perfect"


End file.
